This invention relates to an image forming apparatus with area selection and confirmation and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus suitable for an electronic copying machine which can select an image forming area, and confirm the selected area or range.
A conventional electronic copying machine has functions for copying an original image in an equal, enlarged, or reduced size. However, original images often include unnecessary portions (i.e., portions of the originals that are not needed), but no conventional copying machine can selectively form portions of an original image.
For this reason, in the conventional copying machine, if a copying area of an original image can be selected for erasure and the selected erasure area can be confirmed, it results in convenience and efficiency in copying.